


Dreams & Nightmares

by saseumhyojin



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Animal Science Major Haknyeon, Art Major Hyunjae, Art Major Kevin, Business Major Eric, Early Childhood Education Major Changmin, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fashion Designer Major Hwall, Journalism Major Sangyeon, M/M, Music Major Jacob, Music Major New, Photography Major Younghoon, Romance, Side JuJae, Sport Science Major Juyeon, Sport Science Major Sunwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saseumhyojin/pseuds/saseumhyojin
Summary: Since he was a little kid Sunwoo's dreams have always been to go to college to study sport science and be part of the football team, this year he was going to college, and he could make his dreams come true, but he didnt knew the only nightmare he has always had is coming back to haunt him, or not?





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic on this acc, I decided to create a College AU for The Boyz because I thought there wasnt enough the boyz content on here so yeah, I'll try to update as fast as I can but since I work the late shift it might be hard but anyway I hope you enjoy this journey with me.

Sunwoo was packing all his stuff into bags, he was really excited to finally go to college and study what he actually wanted sport science just the thought of it made him smile like a huge dork; the moving out was on saturday morning only a few hours away and all he had on his mind was joining the football team and who would his roommates be, he hoped a football team member would be one, but he didnt care if it wasn't, he was overly excited for college. “Maybe Eric could be my roommate” he stopped for a bit. watching to nowhere shaking his head and laughing a little bit “I wouldn’t even be surprised if he makes it happen someway” he said to himself while packing his clothes in the last bag.

 

“Speaking of the devil” Sunwoo said while his phone rang playing EXO’S Lucky One, Eric self customized ringtone on his phone.

 

As he picked up he was met by the fast speaking of his friend “Hey loser you aren’t gonna believe who I saw today after I went out with my dad to buy college stuff!!”

 

“Hi to you too Eric, yes I’m doing well, yes im almost done packing for college” Sunwoo said with an annoyed tone

 

“Yes hello, I’m done with packing; ANYWAY I saw the one and only Ju Haknyeon” At the mention of the name Sunwoo stood frozen in his room with his clothes on his hands

“My sworn enemy since kindergarten Ju Haknyeon?”

 

“No, the Broadway musical artist Ju Haknyeon, yes your sworn enemy Ju Haknyeon idiot”

 

Sunwoo was a little mad at the mention of the name, he hasn’t heard of him since junior year in high school when he changed schools, but anyway it wasn’t a big deal, it’s not like he was going to the same college as him and Eric.

 

“Ah, I don’t really care Eric it’s not a big of a deal, besides he’s in the past it's been two years since he has not been making my life sufferable and now I’m putting all my focus in one thing and you know good what it is”

 

“The football team” both of the kids said at the same time “Anyway I gotta go my dad said we will have dinner soon, see you tomorrow bro”

 

“See you tomorrow Eric” and with that last phrase said, the line went dead

 

Sunwoo keep folding the last pair of clothes he has been doing since Eric called, he said it wasn't a big of a deal but maybe it was, maybe it was a sign or something, who knows “Nah, I'm thinking it too much” he said finally closing the last bag with his belongings.

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving day means a new beginning

“Mom, stop taking pictures, is not like I’m not gonna come home to visit you” Sunwoo said while his mom took more pictures of him an Eric in collegetown “Please, you are embarrassing me”

 

“Aw man, stop, it's nice your mom does this you know” Eric replied

 

“Is It?” said Ms. Kim

 

“Yeah, it is, this way we can have stuff to look at when we are older and our souls are being sucked out of our bodies because of work” The younger said making Ms. Kim laugh

 

“I swear to god Eric, why am I even your friend?”

 

“Because that one time you peed your pants in the first year of elementary I lent you my extra pair of pants and you’ve been in debt with me since then” Eric said sticking his tongue out evading Sunwoo’s punch

 

“FIRST OF ALL I DID NOT PEE MY PANTS, Haknyeon made me throw my juice on my pants” he breathed “That horrible human being HOW COULD HE WASTE MY PRECIOUS JUICE LIKE THAT!! HUH?! I TOLD YOU HE IS THE DEVIL!!”

 

“Man chill, its not a big of a deal” Eric laughed “And Ms. Kim thank you for bringing me here since my dad couldn’t” he said while hugging the female

 

“Ah Eric its nothing, your dad would’ve done the same for Sunwoo if I was busy too, but well boys this is it, I’ll be leaving now, you both have all your bags right?”

 

“Yes” both of them replied giving the woman a last hug

 

“Sunwoo, call me at least once a week, or text me so I know you are alive, and Eric, if you see him having trouble don't doubt in calling me” Ms. Kim said getting into the har and starting the engine

 

“Sure thing mom”

 

“Bye Ms. Kim”

 

The friends waved their hands at the the car leaving the parking lot, after a few minutes they were all alone in collegetown only a few other kids they didn't knew getting in their apartments already, maybe if they arrived earlier it would be full of people.

 

The boys were walking to the apartments in silence when Eric suddenly spoke

 

“Well, as you may have thought already about me being one of your roommates”

 

“Please don't flatter yourself so much Eric, you will float away if your ego gets any bigger” Sunwoo scoffed

 

At the comment Eric was sulking “Anyway, I’m sorry to tell you, that I am not your roommate.”

 

“Thank god, finally new friends” Sunwoo looked up to the sky

 

“Yeah anyway, you can stop being a friendless loser now Sunwoo” Suddenly the youngest was caressing his arm “Ouch, that hurt you jerk”

 

“That was the intention idiot, anyway what’s your apartment number?”

 

“Uh, its building 14 apartment 204”

 

“Oh!, it’s not that far from mine, mine its building 12 apartment 109” The older said a little bit surprised

 

“Yeah, but that also means we will be parting ways now, for the first time of our lives”

 

“Yeah, but it's not like we won't be seeing each other from time to time kid”

 

They both hugged like their lives depend on it for quite awhile before Sunwoo had to split from the path they’ve been walking so he could go to his building.

 

Eric stood up there where Sunwoo left him for a bit, and then keep walking to his building

 

* * *

 

Sunwoo got in the building right after he reached the entrance door, he pushed the elevator button waiting for it a guy with a long neck and platinum hair joined him.

 

“Hi, nice to meet you, I’m Changmin Ji, you must be new since I didn't see you last year, but maybe that means you could have stayed at the dorms, also for all i can see you came in here late right, anyway your name is?” The boy said while extending his hand to Sunwoo

 

“Sunwoo, and to answer your question of why you haven't seen me is because in fact, I’m a freshman” he replied shaking Chanming’s hand, the boy talked a lot, he was really cute, he thought

 

“Well, welcome to college and also the building Sunwoo” Changmin smiled showing his dimple

 

And with that little feature Sunwoo confirmed his thoughts about Changmin being really cute, all his features blended pretty well, and that dimple just added the cherry on top

 

Sunwoo is taking out of his thought when the elevator dings

 

“After, you Sunwoo” He also was polite, 一Snap out of it Sunwoo一 he told himself 一It’s not a time for a crush, remember football team and your education first, love second一

 

“Thank you Changmin” he got inside followed by changmin right after “First floor please”

 

“Oh, what a coincidence” The long necked boy replied smiling

 

一There it goes again with that dimple一 Sunwoo thought

 

“Oh really? I guess that makes us floormates” Sunwoo said smiling, and the elevator took off and in a moment it reached its destination

 

“Yeah, so what's your apartment number Sunwoo?” Changmin asked while helping Sunwoo taking all his belongings out of the elevator

 

“Uh… 109” Changmin gasped at the answer

 

“REALLY?!?!” Changmin screamed really loud “That’s my apartment too, so we aren't only floormates, but we also are roommates!” He said happily

 

一You have to be kidding me, but anyway, it’s gonna be nice being roommates with a cute and nice guy like Changmin一 Sunwoo thought

 

“Oh that’s amazing, it's only moving day and I already made a new friend” Sunwoo said while following Changmin who was leading the way to their shared apartment

 

“Well it’s an honor being your first friend in college Sunwoo”

 

The both of them made it to the apartment door that was almost at the end of the hall, Changmin opened the door and Sunwoo felt embarrassed Changmin had to help him with all of his stuff into the apartment, he managed moving all of it from the parking lot to the building, he didn't need Changmin’s help but he appreciated it, he really did.

 

“So, Changmin I have a question, is it just the two of us, or have the other arrived yet?” Sunwoo asked putting all of his luggage down

 

“Ah, no, I mean yeah they have arrived, we are four in total it’s me, you, Younghoon and Sangyeon, they aren't here right now but they will be back soon, so let's get your stuff in your room first, then i'll introduce you to them when they are back from grocery shopping”

 

* * *

 

After being settled in his room with a little help of Changmin, Sunwoo took his phone out and texted Eric

 

_Loser, I'm all settled up wbu?_

 

The reply came by fast

 

_Yeah, me too, I’m getting to know my roommates, so let’s talk later okay?_

 

All Sunwoo could think was that eric already made his roommates know about how many pokemons there are

 

_Sure, have a nice night_

 

He locked his phone, in the meantime he reached for his backpack and unzipped it taking out a full bag of different kinds of extract juice, he got out of his room with the bag between his arms, he crossed Changmin in the living room and he earned a confused look from the guy

 

“What is that?” he asked into Sunwoo’s direction, who was already in the kitchen

 

“Uh… this… this is my extract juice, I’ve been drinking it since I was young, it helped me grow and all of that, i-it doesn't matter if I put it in the refrigerator right?”

 

“That's your refrigerator as well Sunwoo you shouldn't be asking me that, of course you can put your juice there” The boy replied, Sunwoo was taken by surprise when he found Changmin was in the kitchen counter near him.

 

“So.. Chang...” Sunwoo was interrupted by the sound of the door opening

 

“Honey I’m home” A voice came from the living room

 

“You aren't funny” Said the other guy

 

“In the kitchen” Changmin yelled

 

The two boys were making their way to the kitchen with the grocery shopping bags in their arms barely letting them see where they were walking

 

“Changmin I need your help” said the first of the boys who entered the kitchen

 

“Okay” Changmin replied gladly

 

“Oh!” The boy said when Changmin took the bags from him and he saw Sunwoo standing there next to the fridge “Younghoon our last roommate arrived”

 

“Hi nice to meet you both I’m Sunwoo Kim” he said extending his hand to the boy who he guesses was Sangyeon

 

“Hi, I’m Sangyeon Lee and this is Younghoon Kim” he said pointing to the guy on his right who was putting his grocery bag on the counter to greet Sunwoo

“Nice to meet you Sunwoo” the boy said shyly

 

“Ok let's get all of the groceries in their place and then help me cook, so we can get to know each other better during dinner” Said Changmin

 

“You mean Sunwoo, we’ve been known each other since last year when I was a junior” Sangyeon said putting some of the groceries in the fridge.

 

“Well yeah” Changmin agreed

 

* * *

 

After all of them helped putting everything in their place, and making dinner they were putting everything in the table to eat, after all the food was served they started a to tell stories about their lives, families and friends

 

“So yeah, Eric has been my best friend since that” Sunwoo said chewing some meat and some fried rice

 

“So Sunwoo, what are you majoring in?” Asked Sangyeon after a while

 

“Oh, I’m majoring in sport science” the boy said after swallowing the food in his mouth

 

“Oh that’s nice, I’m majoring in journalism” Replied Sangyeon

 

“Photography major” Said Younghoon taking a sausage

 

“And I’m majoring in early childhood education, I love kids” Said Changmin enthusiastically

 

一GOD HE IS SO FUCKING CUTE DAMMIT一 Sunwoo thought

 

“Do you have of any plans in joining a club or a team?” Sangyeon asked after finishing his food, just like the others

 

“Oh yeah, I actually want to be part of the football team, that’s my number one goal, along with good grades of course” The younger replied while Changmin took his empty plate

 

“OH REALLY??” Changmin screamed from the kitchen after leaving all the dishes in the dishwasher

 

“Yeah, why?” Sunwoo said getting into the couch with the other two boys

 

“Because, he is a cheerleader” Younghoon finally said after remaining quiet for a lot of time

 

“Not only a cheerleader, I’m the captain” Changmin corrected while jumping on the couch

 

“Oh that’s amazing, for you I guess” Sunwoo commented

 

“Well, yeah, and it’s amazing for you too” Changmin said enthusiastically

 

“How come?” The younger was confused by now

 

“Because since Changmin is a cheerleader, we get invited to all the football players parties and also because it happens that he is friend of the football team captain” Sangyeon declared “And it happens that the both of us are friends with him too”

 

“Wait, what y’all for real?” The younger said excited

 

“Yeah, why wouldn't we?” Changmin said “His name is Juyeon Lee, he’s a Junior that majors in sport science too i believe”

 

“Yeah, we can introduce you to him tomorrow” Sangyeon said

 

“YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME, OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU GUYS” Sunwoo screamed hugging all of his roommates

 

“He’s cute” Younghoon said quietly

 

At this point Sunwoo was jumping all over the living room for a while he texted Eric to tell him the news to which he replied with a 一 _Good for you loser_ 一 after a few minutes Sangyeon told him to calm down because he was gonna oversleep if he got too tired, to which Sunwoo had to agree, after he finally calmed down and Younghoon suggested to watch a movie because it was saturday night and because he really liked watching Big Hero Six.

 

After the movie was over everybody said their goodnights, and went to their respective rooms to get some sleep. Sunwoo steps in his room with mixed feelings between excitement and anxiousness for meeting the football team captain tomorrow all he could do now was go to sleep and rest so tomorrow could come by faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know, leave some kudos, comments perhaps my twitter  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/saseumhyojin)  
> btw my friend is doing a USA Group Order for The Boyz MWAVE Meet and Greet if y'all want to join here is the  
> [link](https://twitter.com/dbskai/status/979009787336814592)  
> 


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Friends

The sun light came through the windows of the room, directly hitting Sunwoo’s face causing him to wake up. He took his phone to see the time and the screen showed 11:00am. “FUCK I OVERSLEPT,” Sunwoo screamed. “God, why am I like this? Sangyeon told me this would happen.” He grabbed a hoodie out of his closest and quickly put it on before storming out of his room to be greeted by a waiting Changmin laying on the couch.

 

“Hey, good morning Changmin” Sunwoo greeted. “Uh, where are Sangyeon and Younghoon?”

 

“They went to Juyeon’s apartment to go get Juyeon out of his slumber, but I think his new roommate could have done that already” Changmin replied. “There’s some cereal in the cabinets and we have milk in the fridge so serve yourself breakfast. After you are done I’m taking you over there.”

 

“Oh, thank you again” Sunwoo replied getting into the kitchen to have some breakfast

 

“Nothing to really thank me about, it’s just what friends do right?”

 

Sunwoo nodded, he started to get everything out to serve himself breakfast. He ate silently while Changmin kept him company at the table.

 

“So, why did you became a cheerleader?” Sunwoo suddenly blurted out while still biting into his cereal.

 

“Well, I’ve always liked dance and acrobatics, so I guess it was bound to happen for me to become a cheerleader. What I wasn't expecting was to become the captain,” the long necked guy replied.

 

“Oh,” Sunwoo replied “Well I always liked football since I was really young, and if I become a player for the team you could say I will be the happiest man on earth”

 

“That’s what I felt when I got into the squad” Changmin said, waiting for Sunwoo to put the dishes into the dishwasher so they could leave.

 

* * *

 

On the way to Juyeon’s building Changmin talked about anything that came to his mind and his words left his mouth without a filter. Sunwoo replied when he needed and nodded when it was necessary. All he had in mind was how cute Changmin looked talking about anything.

 

They building was only two blocks over so they got there fairly quickly. They went into the entrance while Changmin texted Sangyeon letting him know they were in the building. They got in the elevator and Changmin hit the second button to go up to Juyeon’s floor.

 

The elevator stopped on the second floor and again, Changmin lead the way to the door with a 204 on it. He knocked so they could let them in.

 

 _一Hmmm why does this number seem familiar一_ Sunwoo’s thoughts were interupted when the door was suddenly opened and he was greeted with a familiar face.

 

“ERIC???” The brunette yelled

 

“Yeah loser I live here. I told you yesterday, building 14 apartment 204” Eric muttered while letting them in.

 

“Oh, so this is the famous Eric?” Changmin asked after they stepped into the apartment

 

“The one and only, Eric Son, at your service” the younger said jokingly.

 

They stepped in the living room to see Sangyeon, Younghoon and a boy who he assumed was Juyeon. They all greeted Changmin and Sunwoo as they walked in.

 

“Hey, you’re finally here!” Younghoon said greeting them with a hug.

 

“Sorry we’re late, I overslept..” Sunwoo said while scratching the back of his head.

 

“Told you,” was the only thing Sangyeon said.

 

“Well Sunwoo, this is the football team leader, Juyeon Lee” Changmin said.

 

Sunwoo extended his hand to shake Juyeon’s. The first thing he noticed were the older big ass hands, the second one was his big ass nose, and how good looking he was.

 

一 _Damn are all these boys made in a laboratory or what, first all my roommates are good looking now the football captain too.. Is this is a pretty boys college or something??_ 一 he thought 一 _Nah, Eric is here so it can't be._ 一

 

“Well nice to meet you aspiring team member. If you need advice, a training partner or anything else, I’m your guy” the boy said with a smile on his face.

 

“Ah thank you..” Sunwoo replied shyly.

 

After the introduction they all got into more endearing conversations, and Eric didn't miss his opportunity to show Sunwoo’s roommates his pokemon plushies collection, to which Sunwoo was annoyed for knowing it already.

 

* * *

 

After a while of hanging out at Eric and Juyeon’s apartment, they all they decided to go out and show the freshmen around. The older boys didn’t want them get lost on their first day despite the youngers insisting that they already knowing their way around campus.

 

“I told you guys, Eric and I know this campus pretty well” Sunwoo complained.

 

“Yeah yeah, sure” Sangyeon brushed off waving his hand.

 

“But where are we going anyway?” Eric asked.

 

“To the fountain near the library,” Juyeon told the group.

 

“Why?” Sunwoo asked.

 

“To watch the day pass by” Changmin replied putting an arm on Sunwoo’s shoulders making him melt a little under his embrace

 

一 _I hope I'm not blushing_ 一 Sunwoo thought trying to keep his cool near Changmin

 

“Oh that’s nice” Eric said “By the way, does Younghoon never talks?” he asked to the older of the boys

 

“I do, when it’s necessary” Younghoon replied

 

“Oh my god the prince has spoken!” Sangyeon said amazed making Younghoon blush at the comment

 

The boys soon arrived at the fountain and the freshmen were amazed about how beautiful and big it was

 

“Let's take some pictures to remember this time, shall we?” Juyeon asked taking out his phone opening the camera app

 

“Okay the youngers in the center” Sangyeon said, to which Sunwoo and Eric followed his commands

 

They all are together in front of the fountain ready for the picture, Juyeon ran near the boys after he gave his phone to one of the students that was near the fountain as well so they could take a photo of all of them, after a few pictures were taken they all thanked the student and saw how the good the pictures came out, Juyeon rapidly asked Sunwoo for his number so he could create a group chat and send the picture there so everyone could have it, and also to communicate about anything.

 

“Ah Sunwoo, Ms. Kim and dad will love this pic, and will be happy we made friends this fast” Eric commented to his best friend

 

“Yeah they will” He said watching his new group of friends.

 

Soon the sun started to hide so the boys decided to go back to their apartments so they could rest before classes started the next day, in their way home between all their chattery Eric had an idea

 

“Hey y’all wanna know how Sunwoo and I became best friends” Eric said to group

 

“I swear you are not even gonna make it to the first lecture” Sunwoo threatened the younger

 

“Didn't you help him with taking the football ball from the teacher’s desk?” Changmin asked him

 

“Well yeah, but that's not it” Eric replied “We became best friends when I lent him my extra pair of pants in the first year of elementary school, because he peed his pants” he said laughing.

 

All the boys stared at Sunwoo and started to laugh, after being embarrassed in front oh his new friends all Sunwoo could do was run after Eric yelling the different ways he was going to murder him.

 

After a while he caught Eric and was on top of him making sure his taekwondo classes did some good, Eric soon tapped out and Sunwoo let him go.

 

“Okay to clear things up, I did not! Pee my pants, a kid made throw my juice on my pants, and it seemed like pee, but it wasn’t!!” he told the boys who were watching him and Eric join back the group

 

“It’s okay Sunwoo, we all peed our pants at least once in the first year of elementary” Juyeon joked

 

“BUT I DIDN’T!!” Sunwoo complained making everyone laugh “Eric your best friend card has been revoked”

 

“Noooooo, my precious Sunwoo’s friend card can’t be gone, nooooo” the kid said dramatically “As if I needed it, we’ve been together since elementary school loser, you can’t just unfriend me now” Eric said sticking out his tongue

 

Before Sunwoo could say anything Sangyeon spoke “Well here is where we part ways”

 

“Yeah, have a goodnight and don't skip first period tomorrow” Juyeon told the older winning a punch in the arm.

They all hugged and wished their godnights and parting ways to their respective buildings.

 

* * *

 

After arriving to his apartment Sunwoo stomach growled loudly, making the other three boys laugh

 

“I guess someone is hungry” Changmin joked “Do you want pasta?”

 

“That would be amazing” Younghoon replied

 

“What he said” Sunwoo said enthusiastically

 

“I’ll help you” was all Sangyeon said after locking the apartment door.

 

It didn't take too long to make the dinner and it didn't take any longer for all the boys to eat their respectives plates of carbonara, after Sunwoo was done cleaning the dishes which he got the task by losing to a impartial rock paper scissor game he went to his room and decided to shower to sleep fresh and clean.

 

After the shower he sent his mom the picture he took with his new friends today captioned with _Hey mom, I made new friends. I love you <3\. _He locked his phone after setting his alarm to wake up early and soon he drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAY, SO THE BOYZ COMEBACK IS A BOP AM I RIGHT LADIES.
> 
> I decided to post this just because the comeback, I'm trying to write more ahead so i have a few chapters done before I update, but since im starting in a new job, it might be difficult for me to write constally, so idk when will I be able to update, but anyway!! Enjoy and please support The Boyz Giddy Up! Streaming the  
> [MV](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BM74CO0mOFo)  
> My  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/tokkihyunaje)  
> 


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of classes. First day for a lot of new things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so after a long time here is the so wanted update, sorry it took way too long, I was getting used to go to work then college, but anyway I got used to it so here it is the new chapter I hope you like it

 

“First day of classes and I’m already late for first period awesome,” Sunwoo blurted out in the entrance of the building for his first lecture “Maybe if I put several alarms I will be on time” he was wandering around looking for the classroom “Classroom 231 where are you” he kept walking fast looking at the doors number very carefully “233… 232… HERE 231 FINALLY” he pushed the door open and got in the classroom, it had already started, he walked to the back of the classroom and took one of the last empty seats, he took his notebook and pen out to start writing what the professor was already explaining.

 

一 _ Introduction to Applied Sport Science _ 一 Sunwoo thought while writing on his notebook 一 _ this is gonna be interesting _ 一

 

The class went by fast, and Sunwoo was already leaving the classroom when someone ran into him making him fall on the floor

 

“Can you watch whe-” Sunwoo said almost choleric  “Oh, Juyeon!”

 

“A Sunwoo, sorry I’m in a hurry I didn't see you,” Juyeon apologized helping Sunwoo to stand up  “I’m late for class so I was running to the classroom, but now that i see you, do you want to start training today? The try outs are only two weeks away so I thought the most we train the better right?” 

 

“Ah, yes I would like that” Sunwoo told him

 

“Anyway, I should head up to class, I’ll text you for the info of the training” Juyeon replied jogging to reach his next class

 

“Ah yes, bye!” Sunwoo said while he kept walking down the hall of the building to direct himself out and go to the food court, his next class was in two hours.

 

* * *

 

As soon as he got to the food court he got a text from Juyeon 

 

一 _ meet me at the field at 5pm _ 一

 

After he read the message his stomach growled, he took his hands to his tummy, “I should get something that will help me last four hours since my class is in two, and it will be two hours long”

 

After seeing all of what he could eat at the food court, Sunwoo went with Popeyes, 一 _ God I love Popeyes  _ 一 he thought 一 _ Now where do I sit… OH Changmin is there _ 一

 

He directed himself to Changmin’s way to sit with him and have lunch and maybe talk with him a bit.

 

“Changmin!!” Sunwoo greeted him when he got to the table “Can I sit here?”

 

“Hi Sunwoo” The boy swallowed the food he was chewing “Yeah sure you can sit here, by the way, how it’s your first day going?” The dimpled boy asked after taking a sip of his soda

 

“Everything good so far, I saw Juyeon, well he ran into me, we’re practicing today”

 

“Oh that's good, try outs are in a few weeks, so a little bit of training before them is not bad at all” Changmin said 

 

“Yeah, I’m actually very happy and thankful Juyeon wanted to help me” He said showing a little smile before biting his burger

 

“Ba- Oh hi Sunwoo” Younghoon greeted the younger arriving with pizza to the table

 

“Hi Younghoon!” The younger gretted waving his hand to the older 

 

“How its your first day going?” Younghoon asked after taking a seat and grabbing a pizza slice

 

“Like I was telling Changmin, pretty good so far, went to my first class, and I am going to train with Juyeon later after class, how about yours?” Sunwoo asked taking a few fries

 

“Well I just came from the apartment to eat here with Changmin, I have only one class today at 1pm” 

 

“Oh that’s soon, and Changmin what about you, do you have any other classes today? Maybe we could hang out since I don’t have anything to do till my next class starts and thats in two hours” Sunwoo asked glancing at Changmin

 

“Well. I don't have any classes later, but I'm gonna be busy later at 3pm with the cheer team, we have meeting so we can plan everything for the try outs, so yeah we can hang out.” The dimpled boy said with a smile on his face

 

“Oh, that’s cool, my next class is at 3pm” Sunwoo said smiling

 

“Well guys, I have to get going my class starts in a few, I’ll see you both at the apartment?” Younghoon said getting up taking his tray with the pizza cardboard

 

“Yes, sure thing” Said the to younger boys at the same time waving Younghoon goodbye.

 

* * *

 

Changmin and Sunwoo left the food court ten minutes after younghoon just to walk through the campus to get to the garden so they could chill under a tree for a few hours, they chatted about anything that came to their minds while they were there, from high school stories to embarrassing stuff they have done in their fifteens.

 

After being there for a solid thirty minutes they were quiet admiring everything in the campus, Changmin layed down and put his head on Sunwoo’s lap making the younger stiff a little and making his heartbeat race. 一  _ Oh my god what is he doing, why am I blushing?  _ 一

 

“So Sunwoo, what do you think so far about being a university student?” Changmin asked looking at the distance

 

“W-well it's pretty nice, maybe it will change when I have more time since you know, deadlines and exams” 

 

“Yeah you are right, but don't overthink about that, if you can handle some stress then you will be perfectly fine, there's not much to worry about, you know, just think about it like a-” Changmin was interrupted because of his phone ringing “OH!, Sunwoo we should get going to where we are needed it’s almost 3pm” Changmin said standing up Sunwoo following him right after “I’ll see you at the apartment, later Sunwoo” Changmin said leaving parting ways from Sunwoo.

 

“Later Changminnie” Sunwoo didn't realize what he was saying till it was too late 一  _ WHY THE FUCK DID I CALL HIM THAT AM I CRAZY  _ 一 he thought 一  _ I hope he didn't hear it _ 一

 

“Changminnie, that's cute Sunwoo, bye!”

 

“And yes he heard me, fuck” Sunwoo said to himself “Now to class I dont wanna be late again”

 

* * *

 

And Sunwoo was late again to class, this one went by faster than expected, that it was almost 5pm already when he was out of the classroom, his phone rang almost immediately he saw the display name in the screen and answered.

 

“Ah, hello Juyeon, I just got out of class I’m heading to the field”

 

_ “Ah perfect I’m on my way as well, see you there, don't delay”  _ said the older in the other side of the line

 

“I won’t, see you there” after that said Sunwoo hung up, and went straight to the field to meet Juyeon, he had a few change clothes inside his backpack because he thought of going to the gym after class, so he would use what he was wearing to practice.

 

* * *

 

After changing and getting inside the field Sunwoo noticed a blonde guy practicing his cheering, and all he could think of was he looked oddly familiar, but he got out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called from the field, Juyeon already put everything that was needed to practice, he left his bag near the goal post. 

 

Sunwoo was ready to give everything, even if it was a simple practice before the try outs.

 

* * *

 

After the practice was over and he got out of the showers and changed, he saw the blond guy wasn't in the field anymore, only Juyeon was there waiting for him at the entrance ready to accompany him the way back home, Sunwoo made his way to Juyeon and they started walking towards their apartments

 

“So… Sunwoo, you are really good, I think you can make it to the team, you’ll just have to impress the coach in the try outs, and I’m sure you will be in” Juyeon said without taking his view from the path

 

“Do you really think so?” Sunwoo asked the team captain with sparkling eyes and way too much excitement

 

“Yeah you are pretty good, a little bit of more polish and you will be one of the beast of the team” The older said looking at Sunwoo

 

When Sunwoo saw Juyeon eyes, he knew he really meant what he said and that made Sunwoo really happy

 

“Ahh, thank you, is so nice of you to say that Juyeon” 

 

“Ah, there's no need to thank me, it’s the truth Sunwoo” Juyeon declared “Oh look we arrived the buildings, and here is my stop, see you around on campus, bye!” and with that said Juyeon left Sunwoo walking along to his building.

 

Sunwoo was lost in his thoughts when he arrived to the building and took the elevator, all he could think of was how Juyeon told him he was really good and he could make it to the team, that he didn’t realise he made it to his apartment, he was ready to share the news with his roommates and Eric, but probably Juyeon told him by this time already, 一 _ Anyway, they boys are gonna be happy for these good news  _ 一 Sunwoo thought while opening the door

 

“Hey everybody, I had an excellent da- Oh, you have to be fucking kidding me”


	5. Chapter 4

Sunwoo was shocked when he saw that guy standing in the living room with his roommates, he didn’t believe what he was seeing 一 _My eyes are tricking me right now and he isn’t here_ 一 he thought.

 

“Hi Sunwoo, it’s been a while since we saw each other, hasn’t it?” The boy said

 

“Oh, I didn’t knew you both knew each other” Sangyeon said

 

“Uh… well… yeah… I mean, yeah, I know… we know each other from high school” Sunwoo said after closing the door and dropping his bag in near the door heading to hug the other boy and whispering in his ear a _I missed you_

 

“Yeah, me and Sunwoo used to be really close back there in junior year, then I left in senior year, so we lost contact” the boy said putting his arm on Sunwoo’s shoulders making Sunwoo do the same

 

“Oh, that's nice, so that way we have to save introductions” Changmin said

 

“Anyway, what are you doing here Hyunjin?” Sunwoo asked with his arm still on the other boy’s shoulders

 

“Well, I am studying here, and I’m classmates with Changmin, just came here to say hi to the boys and head back to my apartment, Woojin must be waiting for me so we can have dinner” the boy commented “What I didn’t expect was for you to be here, neither to be roommates with them, the world works in mysterious ways”

 

一 _Yeah, it seriously does_ 一 Sunwoo thought

 

“Anyway, I gotta get going before Woojin starts to call” Hyunjin said heading to the door “Oh, and Sunwoo, let’s catch up sometime, I’ll text you to do so. Bye everyone” he said opening the door and leaving

 

“Bye!” Sunwoo’s roommates said in unison

 

一 _I can’t believe he really was here_ 一 Sunwoo thought

 

“Earth calling Sunwoo, answer Sunwoo” said Younghoon taking Sunwoo out of his thoughts

 

“Oh yeah, you were saying?” the younger asked dumbfounded

 

“Dinner, let’s help get the table ready to have dinner” Younghoon repeated himself

 

“Oh! Yeah, let’s do it” Sunwoo replied

 

* * *

 

After they ate dinner and everyone said their goodnights and went to their bedrooms Sunwoo decided to shower to go to bed fresh and clean

 

“Ah, finally, I feel so relaxed” he said out loud “Oh I should text Eric and tell him about Hyunjin”

 

Sunwoo took his phone from the night stand and opened the chat with Eric

 

 **S:** _Hey sore loser, guess who I saw today_

 

In a bit Eric replied

 

 **E:** _Hey ugly, lemme guess, you saw your will to pay me those 10 bucks you still owe me from elementary?_

 

 **S:** _Haha very funny, and no, I saw Hyunjin, he was here in my apartment, he is Changmin’s classmate_

 

 **E:** _HYUNJIN?!?! AS IN HWANG HYUNJIN?!?!? AS IN THAT ONE HWANG HYUNJIN!?!?_

 

 **S:** _Uh,,,, yes, that Hwang Hyunjin himself._

 

 **E:** _Boiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii if you don’t,,,,,,, how was it?_

 

 **S:** _How was what?_

 

 **E:** _Seeing him duh_

 

 **S:** _Uh, it was nice seeing him, I was just really shocked_

 

 **E:** _I imagined, n e way I gotta leave you I already have homework to do. Bye loser_

 

 **S:** _LOL, you are the loser that is doing homework_

 

 **E:** _You should do your homework too, if you don't wanna lose a semester :-)_

 

 **S:** _Fucker_

  


“Eric is so unbearable” Said Sunwoo to himself after replying

 

Seeing Hyunjin again after two years was kind of shocking, he didn't expect seeing him at all, less in his own apartment, visiting Changmin on top of that, the world works in strange ways indeed.

 

“Ugh, I really should do my homework” the boy said to himself “Estupid Eric”

 

He took his books and notebooks out of his bag and placed them on his desk to start doing his homework for his classes of today, it was little homework but it was better to finish it already and not wait for the last minute, Sunwoo had learned that in the bad way in high school.

 

* * *

 

After being done with his homework Sunwoo went to the kitchen, thanks to the complaints of his stomach, he was so focused on doing his homework that he got hungry somehow, and it wasn’t a bad idea to have a midnight snack before going to sleep. Opening the fridge he searched for something he could eat 一Hmm lets see, there’s cheese, and some milk, this will do一 after taking some cheese slices and a glass of milk he closed the fridge door and his phone rang and scared the shit out of him

 

一 Fuck!!, I almost dropped my snacks一 he thought, after placing his snacks on the table he took his phone out and saw the new notification on the screen

 

 **Unknown:** _Hey, I know it’s late but, it was nice seeing you today after all this time, you know, I missed you_

 

“Hyunjin” he whispered, he put his phone on the table without replying, he decided to leave the message there and eat his snacks.

 

* * *

 

After his stomach told him to, Sunwoo made his way to the food court, in the way he was lost in his non-existing thoughts while listening to music, he was just walking to his destiny not knowing of what was on his surroundings, and that was a problem because he didn't saw the person walking towards him using his phone, making them both crash into each other

 

“OH! Hey I’m sorry I wasn’t looking whe-” Sunwoo apologized just to be interrupted mid sentence

 

“No it’s my fault I was on my phone sorry” the other boy said and kept walking

 

一 Weird 一 Sunwoo thought  一 Anyway back to where I was going 一

 

After a few more minutes of walking Sunwoo arrived at the food court and bought pancakes at IHOP and fulfilled his stomach with enough food for a few hours

 

Walking down the food court Sunwoo said to himself “Ah yeah, that was amazing, now what should I do, go rest or go to the gym or maybe I could-” he was interrupted by his phone ringing, he took it and saw it was an unknown number and answered the call

 

“Hello??” Sunwoo said

 

“ _Hi Sunwoo, it's Hyunjin, are you busy right now?”_ the boy said at the other side of the line

 

“Mmm, not really I’m just leaving the food court” Sunwoo said while walking away from the food court

 

 _“Oh, I see, and what are you doing next?”_ said the other boy curious

 

“Not much, was just wandering around, why?” Sunwoo wondered

 

 _“Well, mind if we hang out for a while?, I have the day free”_ Hyunjin commented

 

“Not at all” Sunwoo replied

 

 _“Cool, meet me at the big tree you know where is it right?”_ Hyunjin said with a excited tone

 

一 The tree where i was yesterday with Changmin that’s the big tree Hyunjin is talking about 一 Sunwoo thought “Yeah I know where it is”

 

_“Perfect, see you there in a bit, bye”_

 

“Bye Hyunjin” and with that said he hung up the call

 

“Well let’s go to the tree and meet Hyunjin, it’s not like I have something to lose” said Sunwoo starting to walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I updated after all this time, I forgot my ao3 password and the email password too so I couldn't post, also work been keeping me way too busy to like write a lot, so here is a chapter, I have like 3 more done but I'm updating when I have time to re-read and edit.


	6. Chapter 5

 

“How was your day Sunwoo? How was the practice with Juyeon?” asked Changmin while they were getting the table ready to have dinner

 

“Well everything was good, the practice was good too, I’ve been getting better and better, at this point I’m pretty sure I can make it to the team on friday’s tryouts” The brunette said with a lot of confidence on his voice

 

“That’s good, the cheerleaders also have tryouts on friday, and there a guy that’s making it to the team for sure, he has  _ the  _ thing needed for our cheer squad” replied changmin

 

“That’s good, I guess” Sunwoo said “Wait, that means you’ll be at the field too??” The younger asked shocked

 

“Yes, that also means you can finally meet my right hand Hyunjae, he is, you’ll just have to wait and see it yourself” Changmin commented after setting the las plate on the table

 

“Ok, enough chit-chat time to eat” Said Sangyeon bringing the food to the table with the help of Younghoon

 

“YES, HAMBURGERS GOD BLESS” Sunwoo screamed out of joy

 

“We get it you love hamburgers” Said Younghoon 

 

“Bon appetit” said Changmin biting his burger

 

* * *

 

After washing the dishes and showering Sunwoo and the boys stayed in the living room watching TV for a few hours, they talked about their classes and extracurriculars activities, like Younghoon’s shoots for a freshman majoring in fashion design with a few of his first outfits designed, and Sangyeon’s book club where there always goes a angel-like boy that doesn’t let’s Sangyeon fully concentrate.

 

“Ok so are you telling me, old people got crushes, oh my god!” Said Sunwoo make everyone laugh but Sangyeon

 

“Aish, listen first of it all I’m not old im just the older one her, and second I never said I got a crush on angel boy, it’s just he is  _ really _ cute” Sangyeon said

 

“Yep, grandpa got a crush” Changmin said adding salt to the wound

 

“I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON THE CUTE GUY IN MY THE BOOK CLUB, AND WITH THAT SAID I'M GOING TO SLEEP GOOD NIGHT” Sangyeon screamed walking to his room and slamming his door right behind him

 

“Damn ma, it isn't that serious” Sunwoo said

 

“Awww” Younghoon yawned “He will never admit he has a crush he would prefer to go in just his underwear to class before admitting it” he said standing up to go to sleep “Anyway, it’s late and I’m way too sleepy goodnight” the boy said entering his room

 

“Yeah, I should go to sleep too I need to rest before the tryouts” The younger said “Goodnight Changminie”

 

“Goodnight Sunwoo, have sweet dreams” The dimple boy smile waving at his roommate

 

That was the last human interaction Sunwoo got in the day, he didn't even bother to reply to eric’s text he got to bed and got in a deep slumber.

 

* * *

 

“So, Sunwoo, tomorrow are the tryouts do you feel ready for it” Juyeon asked sitting on the field next to the boy after practice

 

“Yeah, I’m ready to kick some ass tomorrow” The brunette said with excitement “Oh, by the way Changmin told me the cheerleaders have tryouts tomorrow too, how is that gonna work?”

 

“Well Sunwoo as you can see the field is big enough there’s not gonna be any problem at all” Juyeon stated “And besides it's better for me”

“And why is that better for you?” The younger said confused

 

“Well, it’s better because that way I don't have to go to the gym to look for my boyfriend” He said smiling at Sunwoo

 

“Oh, I didn't knew you were dating someone from the cheerleaders” The kid admmited “But to be honest it's not that surprising knowing you are the football team captain”

 

“Yeah, well you’ll meet my boyfriend tomorrow after practice, for now, let’s go dinner it's on me, let’s go for some food” Juyeon said happily making Sunwoo hug him

 

“You are really the best dude ever” Sunwoo said making Juyeon laugh

 

* * *

 

After having dinner with Juyeon at the food court he went directly to his apartment ignoring everything, he just wanted to arrive and call his mom to update her in everything that has been going on, tell her about how funny and caring his roommates are, and the tryouts, and how classes are going and everything, he decided he was gonna text her after shower before going to bed

 

While he was waiting for the elevator Changmin showed up and he decided it was a good idea to scare Sunwoo, to Changmin’s surprise was the way how high pitched Sunwoo’s scream was

 

“Aish, never do that again okay” Sunwoo said after calming a bit “I could have died”

 

“Stop exaggerating” Changmin said with a smile on his face “ whop, the elevator is here, after you”

 

“Okay so, I was not exaggerating I could have died Changmin” Sunwoo said while the doors closed

 

“You get scared so easily, imagine yourself in halloween watching a horror movie, you must be screaming all the time” Changmin said laughing a little getting off on their floor and getting into their apartment

 

“No, I do not” Sunwoo said pouting

“Dad we’re home” Changmin said waiting for the others response

 

“Okay honey, clean the dishes please” Sangyeon replied from the living room

 

“Ops, looks like this is not my apartment” the dimple boy said closing the door

 

“Very funny, now for real, it's your turn to clean your dishes it says so on the apartment duties” Sangyeon replied

 

“Ugh, who’s idea was to make a daily apartment duties anyway?” Changmin asked

 

“Yourself” Younghoon replied

 

“Ugh” In that moment Changmin turned to Sunwoo with puppy eyes “Please Sunwoo help with the dishes please”

 

“No way I’m helping you do the dishes Changmin, I’m tired and I want to sleep early, tomorrow are the tryouts, and…” Sunwoo said pausing while seeing Changmin at his eyes “could you please stop with the puppy eyes”

 

“Ok, I’ll clean the dishes alone, don’t ask me for help when it's your turn guys” Changmin said walking to the kitchen pretending to be upset 

 

After that Sunwoo just went to his room to do his homework and text his mom about everything, he replied to Eric’s text saying he was going to see him tomorrow at the tryouts that he hoped he didn't fuck it up with a simply thanks, when the text sent he put his phone to charge and changed to his pajamas to sleep more so he was well rested for tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

“Finally friday, the tryouts day is here, God this is awesome” Sunwoo said getting out of his apartment for all of his classes to start the day, he was way too excited for today that the time went flying and the tryouts were already an hour away

 

“God the time really does go flying, five minutes away I was going to my first class of the day” The boy said to himself leaving the building “I should get going to the field already if I don’t wanna be late” He said making his way to the field

 

Halfway to his destination he got hungry and left for the  foodcourt to have a snack, he couldn’t go to the tryouts with an empty stomach it would go terribly wrong.

 

* * *

 

“Fuck” The boy said running “I knew I shouldn’t buy two burgers, there was not enough time, but no, my stomach said to buy the second one, and now I’m late” Sunwoo said running as fast as he could to the field so he wouldn’t be more late than he already is to the tryouts

 

The field wasn’t that far from the food court but you had to walk a big distance if you followed the path to it, but Sunwoo didn’t have time to follow it, he was running through the grass and jumping over some others students that were sitting there studying, eating or making out so he could make the trayect way more shorter

 

“There the field entrance, God just a few more steps and I’m there” Sunwoo said sprinting the last few meters to reach his goal he could feel it he was going to make it, not on time but not that late either

 

A huge  _ thump _ was all it could be heard when the two boys collided and fell to the ground, the two of them directed to the same destination but came from different paths, Sunwoo was on the ground caressing his head from the hit with the floor and trying to sit, the other boy seemed like he got hurt when they collided and was caressing his right arm, they both still had their eyes closed, but they apologized for what happened

 

“Sorry, I didn’t see you I was just running to get to the field for the cheerleaders tryouts I was already late” The unknown boy said making Sunwoo feel bad 

 

“No, don’t worry it’s all my fault I’m late for the football tryouts too” he said standing up and cleaning himself.

 

After cleaning up Sunwoo raised up his head and he saw the boy, he looked familiar but he couldn't see his face clearly due to the boy still picking up his stuff, Sunwoo checked himself to see if there wasn't anything missing from his bag, after all was there he just went and tried to help the other boy to stand up but he was already doing it by himself and then it’s when he realized why he looked familiar to him

 

“Oh, you have to be kidding me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that happened, sorry for taking that long to updated life been a mess lately but ANYWAY here it is also The Boyz had a comeback and I swear Right Here is such a bop and god I Love It so much its the best let's stream it and give them their 1st win please  
> [1theK MV](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JSEQiv5Z7p4)  
>   
> [The Boyz Official Channel MV](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Acj9izgg6SY)  
> My  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/tokkihyunjae)  
> just in case y'all wanna talk


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tryouts Day

“Oh, you have to be fucking kidding me” Was all Haknyeon heard from his sworn life enemy Kim Sunwoo, he was shocked finding him here, in this way, right before a big audition, just to ruin everything for him like Sunwoo has always done since kindergarten,  _ when Haknyeon moved and was new to the class, he wanted to share his Capri Sun Juice with Felix, but Sunwoo decided to clash into him and making the juice end up all over Sunwoo’s pants making Haknyeon cry. _

 

“What are you...” Haknyeon heard Sunwoo started to talk but all he did did was leave to the field for the cheerleaders tryouts leaving the other boy alone

 

“This is not gonna get into your head, get it together Haknyeon, focus on getting into the squad, don’t disappoint Changmin and Hyunjae” was all he could say to focus

 

He saw the football team in one side of the field and the cheerleaders in the other, Changmin was waving him hello.

 

“Ah, you are a little late Haknyeon, but it's okay, start warming up, we are gonna start soon” The dimple boy said with a smile 

 

“Yes!!” Was all the younger said.

 

After setting his bag and water bottle in a bench he started to warm up his body to not get any injuries

 

_ ーwheeー  _ Changmin blowed his whistle, that meant it was time for the tryouts, at the distance Haknyeon could distinguish Sunwoo with the other football players pushing something with weights around the field, he faced to Changmin, he had to concentrate.

 

“Okay so hello everybody, and welcome to the Cheerleaders tryouts” Changmin said and the clapping was heard

 

“Okay okay, I know all of you are excited, so let’s put that energy into the routine you have to follow okay, Hyunjae here is going to demonstrate it twice, after that you all have to do it by yourself okay, oh and one more thing, if you are touched you are out”

 

“Yes!!” everybody said taking distance and watching Hyunjae and trying to follow his steps at the same time.

 

Haknyeon was right in the middle of everyone he watched Hyunjae doing it the first time and following him in the second by the time hyunjae finished the demonstration Haknyeon already was doing the routine without missing a step.

 

Little by little people were being disqualified being only a few boys and girls left

 

“Perfect, those who haven’t been touched please come closer” Hyunjae called and everyone did as he said

 

“Ok, well you could handle a routine, now we need to see how you cheer the crowd, just do a small cheer, it doesn't has to be anything excessive” Changmin said

 

One by one the few people that were left passed and cheered and it was Haknyeon’s time after the blonde boy he met the other day Chanhee, we was really cute and he could just get in by that, he also was very excited all the time so that was a plus.

 

Chanhee was done so Haknyeon knew it was his time, he was nervous but he knew he could do it so there was nothing to worry about.

 

He was in position and was already doing his cheer, getting a feedback from those who got eliminated when suddenly everything went dark and all he could hear was Changmin high pitched scream

 

* * *

 

_ “He is waking up”  _ Someone said

 

“Ugh, what- what happened?” Haknyeon asked sitting on the bed he was in the campus hospital the boy guessed by the environment

 

“You were hit in the head by a football” Changmin said

 

Haknyeon’s vision was blurry but he could  _ barely _ distinguish Hyunjae arguing with a football team member, 一maybe it’s his boyfriend he thought一 he saw someone near his bed caressing his left hand  一Changmin always being the caring one一 Haknyeon thought

 

_ “Hey are- are you okay?” said the boy next to Haknyeon _

 

一 Wait a minute, that’s not Changmin’s voice it’s...一Haknyeon was thinking without realizing he screamed Sunwoo’s name out loud

 

“Uh... yeah” The other boy said “Mmm… I’m sorry for hitting you in the head it-it wasn't on purpose” Sunwoo said with a low voice tone

 

一Yeah, sure一 Haknyeon thought to himself deciding not to reply

 

“Anyway, can I leave now?” The country boy asked to Changmin

 

“Yeah, we just need to find the doctor” The dimpled boy replied “Hey, you two lovebirds, go find Haknyeon’s doctor”

 

Hyunjae and Juyeon both scoffed and followed Changmin’s command leaving only 3 boys left in the room.

 

“Uh, Changmin, I have a question, did I make the cut?” Haknyeon asked with fear

 

“If the doctor says the hit was minor and you won't have to get any treatment, basically yes” Hearing that made Haknyeon smile “But, you can't be titular, just yet you know, even if its minor you should not force yourself, so you are gonna be in the reserve”

 

“Oh, I see” Haknyeon replied staring at his lap

 

“Don’t need to sulk kiddo, I bet the doctor just gonna say you need to rest a few days and that it, after that you can train with us to be a titular you know, it’s not like it’s the end of the world” The cheerleader captain said

 

That comment made Haknyeon stop sulking, at least there were some good news

“God, how long can those two take to find the doctor,” Changmin said “I’ll be right back” the dimpled boy said leaving Sunwoo and Haknyeon alone in the room

 

一Please Changmin don’t leave me with my enemy一 Haknyeon thought

 

“H-hey, Haknyeon I’m really sorry for what I did, it wasn’t intentional” Sunwoo said after a few seconds of them being alone in the room

 

“Mhmm” Was Haknyeon reply

 

“I’m serious Haknyeon, I know we had our few problems back then, but I could never do this intentionally, you know it I’m not a bad person” The younger explained to Haknyeon

 

“Okay, let’s say that’s true, but what about everything when we were younger, when you cut my hair with scissors in nap time, or when you stepped on my class project in second grade, to name a few, what about those, where those accidents or where intentional Sunwoo?” Haknyeon asked glaring at Sunwoo

 

Sunwoo couldn’t even see the other boy at his eyes, he knew those were done on purpose and there was no use of creating some lame excuses

 

“Just what I thought, after this incident, please stay away from me I don't want more problems concerning you, also if I become a titular in the squad and you do the same in the football team, let’s just do our duties for the games and pretend that we are okay, but outside of that we are still ‘ _ enemies _ ’” Haknyeon said mimicking Sunwoo’s voice “After all that’s how you addressed us when we were younger” 

 

Right after Haknyeon stopped talking to Sunwoo the doctor came followed by the other three students that left looking for him.

 

The doctor checked Haknyeon to make sure everything was alright so he could leave

 

“Okay so Haknyeon, you are basically good to go, you had a minor concussion, so I need you to take some rest for the next days, and that’s it, there nothing to worry too much about okay, just be more careful next time” The doctor stated saying his goodbyes to the boys

 

“Thank you doctor” was all Haknyeon could say when the doctor left the room

 

“Well you heard him right Haknyeon, I need you to rest properly so you can start the activities with the squad soon okay, anything you need you can reach me or Hyunjae, we will be glad to help” Said Changmin helping the boy to leave the bed and the room

 

“Yeah yeah, I know, I’ll take proper rest, until then please don’t give my spot to anyone” The Younger said making everyone but Sunwoo laugh

 

“We won’t do that Haknyeon, okay, anyway let’s get going to our buildings to call this a day” Hyunjae said and everyone agreed

 

* * *

 

When he arrived to his shared apartment he was greeted by his two roommates

 

“Ah you’re finally here sorry for not being able to go to the hospital I had some exams to do” The older said

 

“Please apologize me too, I didn’t even knew, Jacob told me everything when I arrived here, is everything alright?” the younger said

 

“Yeah, Hwall, everything is alright there nothing to worry about” Haknyeon assured his roommates, both of them realising a sigh after hearing those words, being interrupted by some giggles when Haknyeon’s stomach started growl

 

“Ah, I’m sorry this whole situation made me hungry” Haknyeon told everyone

 

“Haknyeon you’re always hungry, there's no news” Jacob said “Now come sit at the table while I serve the dinner” After that said Haknyeon and Hwall did as the older told them to

 

* * *

 

After they had dinner, and talked about their days everyone was ready to go to sleep, Jacob and Hwall accompanied Haknyeon to his room to give him a goodnight kiss

 

“Dream with the angels” The two boys said at the same time while leaving Haknyeon’s room

 

After that Haknyeon went to sleep in no time, all he could think before drifting off was Sunwoo and the cheerleaders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking literally 2 months and 3 days to update, but I didnt have any motivation to like write this fic, but then a few days ago i got a lot of free time for myself and regained the motivation and decided to go through everything that i wrote and didnt post yet and changed a lot of stuff, but im working on this so dont worry ill try to update regurlarly


End file.
